The Raven Assassin book 1: The 'stolen' lie
by Reivun no monogatari
Summary: Raven is one of the most skilled assassins, a female at that, and is requested by her 'master' to train assassins on the way that she finds for a team, infiltrate an Templar castle, and retrieve the 'stolen' item. Watch this cold-hearted female become a loyal friend! May or may not be similar in some ways to Altair's story, but I'll try to make it different! First fanfic!
1. Authors note

Hey guys! I'm sick :D! This is my first fanfic, an assassins creed one, and sry to say (dont kill meh) that Altair(favorite), Ezio(2nd favorite) and the other assassins will NOT be in this. This is my assassins creed story, sry if it sucks, again I'm sick and writing this story on my friggin useless iPod that I still have for some reason... It crashes a lot and I have rewritten it 5 times due to it x_x but! This is just an authors not, so sry to say my PGS on my story will be slow due to the fact that when I get sick it is usually for 3 months or longer, JOY! Sry... Hope ya like it...


	2. Beginning

**Sry for the extremely long wait! Enjoy my first terrible chapter :D.**

 _Friends and Family are things I never cared for. I only care for my Master, the Creed, and my Brothers. I used to care for nothing else...used too... But now? No, I was so stupid back then...how could I have not noticed? Because of me, they_ _are all dead. My brothers...I am so sorry..!_

I just came back from another mission, I cleaned my bloodied blade as I went to my chambers. That mission... Was that another assassin guild? I have heard of other assassins creating other creeds. Was he apart of another Creed? If that's the case, why did he join in and fight with me...save me... I hate feeling weak and powerless while you just wait on others to 'save' you.

"Raven! Master has another mission for you!" Luka, a chestnut-happy-go-lucky guy who some people think he doesn't belong here, but I've seen him in missions and he's no pushover, he's good. "But, Raven...are you sure you don't need rest? Maybe I can tell master you need rest, after all you've been going on missions non-stop-" I cut him off, "No. I am fine Luka, if Master summons me I will not deny the call. I am sorry, but thank you for concern. Master is in his chambers, correct?" My cold voi

ce echoed around the room. "Y-yes! He is in his chambers...as usual...but-! If you need rest Raven," his voice became serious, "Tell me." With that, he left. "Fair enough" I then left to Master's chambers.

As you already know, my name is 'Raven', I do not know my last name though. I'm about 5-7 tall with black, long, spiky hair that reached my knees. Dark blue cold eyes that for some reason fade into a blood color when I'm angry... I have scars all over my body. Backstory? I remember only being raised by Master and into our Creed. I do have a faint memory of mother being brutally tortured and ripped apart limb by limb in front of me though. I remember nothing else, but I have a weird feeling for collecting feathers...wonder why.

I stood before my Master's large, grey door. I opened the door, walked in, and bowed deeply for respect. Master's room had one small window for light, silver walls, maps hanging on walls, a large wooden desk, 2 bookshelves in the back next to a large Assassin's Creed mark carved into the wall, and a small red rug on the floor.

"You have summoned me, Master?" I asked. Still Bowing. "Raise your head Raven," I did as asked, "I have called you for a mission. A long one."

 **Whaddya think? First chapter after rewriting it God knows how many times because of crashing. Btw, I have another account on Quotev, same username. Check it out if your interested! Cya!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Hey guys! here's another chapter for ya guys, hope ya enjoy.**

"Details?" I asked. "Since all the other Assassins at your ranking are on missions, i'll need you to train assassins to the best of your ability while on this mission. The mission is this: Break into the Templar Kingdom, take away the Templar's rule over the kingdom, and retrieve a stolen item." Master explained.

"what is the item?" I asked, he responded. "You'll know it when you see it. It will put immense pressure on you as you go near it, that will guide you to it. It will most likely be in a vault underneath the castle." Master sighed, "I know this may be a bit much, seeing how you are one of the highest targets right now, as well as you not getting much rest. You may start the mission tomorrow." Concern was shown in his old green eyes. "Master, I am fine. I do not need rest." my tone of voice never changed.

"Your eyes, skin, and body language says otherwise. Rest, you need it." The conversation ended, i bowed and left.

As I went to my chambers I couldn't get the last mission's events out of my mind...

 _I was on a patrol mission, in other words take out guards, templars, or enemies near in our territory as well as protecting citizens within it._

 _I heard women screaming in the northern direction, I jumped/ran roof to roof to the location._

 _Of course, pathetic guards are taking advantage of women as usual._

 _I Hid in the shadows without the guards noticing and creeped up behind the taller one. The brown-haired short female saw me and yelled "Please save me Assassin!" idiot..! I growled and immediately stabbed the guard in front of me before he turned around in the head. He fell over, dead, as the females stood there with shocked faces. The shorter one rushed over to attack me with his spear, I dodged to the left swiftly and in the process cut his spear in half with my blade i sharpened before departing on this mission. The guard growled as he grabbed a dagger out of his belt. The other two guards surrounded me, before I could do a thing when they were about to stab me with their weapons, another assassin jumped in front of me. He kicked the weapons out of their hands and gave them no reaction time as he stabbed them both with his hidden blade, I stabbed the other with my hidden blade. The other guard thrusted his dagger towards me in an attempt to stab me, I crouched, knocked him off balance, and killed him. I looked at the other assassin... Black and red hair, red eyes, a small scar on his chin, black and red assassin armor...all he said was "You owe me" and climbed onto the building next to him, out of my sight..._

That guy ticks me off. I owe you? I was fine on my own...

I took off my armor, washed off my scarred body, and put a baggy white shirt, and baggy black pants on as I laid down in my hard bed. This mission will not be easy, no doubt about that. Training assassins? who's gonna join me and have their first mission as an assassin be to break into the Templar kingdom? Never mind that, how am I gonna get them to join in the first place...I'm not exactly...friendly...I'll just have to wait an see i guess.

 **How'd I do? Kinda short I know. I'm excited to get a move on on this story, I've been thinking about doing this for a while actually. Well, hope ya liked it! Cya.**


	4. Chapter 3 Leaving The Den

Hey Guys! Another chapter for you, sry if it's short...idk why I keep writing chapter this late at night...Anywho, hope ya enjoy my short chapter.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside my small window. I yawned and stretched while getting off my hard bed.

I changed my baggy clothing into my black and dark blue assassin armor/clothing (Think of Ezio's clothing but replace white with black and red with blue). Well, time to recruit some assassins...how am I gonna pull this off?

When I opened my stone door I came face to face with Luka... "Can I help you?" I asked, "Nope! Master said I could tag along with you!" Luka grinned, "you asked him until he said yes, didnt you?" I sighed, Luka just shrugged. "Maybe...But I'm still going with you!" His excitement was written all over his face, "...Fine, don't get in my way." I walked past him. "I won't!" Luka trailed behind me, still smiling.

I went to Master's chambers to...ask him about the mission.

"Master," I bowed, "I would like to know my time limit on this mission." I asked, "Can't you call me Father just once?" He sighed, "You have no time limit this time, take as long as you wish to recruit them all and train them." Master's old features still showed concern. "Thank you...Father... I will leave on my mission now...with Luka." I left, Master smiled.

I took one long look at where I was raised...Tall wooden beams holding up the stone walls, wooden decks and floors, large training courses, cherry trees...this might be the last time I see it, but I'll never know if I'll actually die this time.

Luka pushed me forward down the steps, "Stop looking so sad! Come on, get a move on!" Luka, still excited, ruffled my spiky hair...I grabbed his hand and threw him down the steps, "Shall we go?" I asked, he groaned as he got up, "You'll never change, will you Raven?" Luka asked, "Nope." I responded while walking past him.

I wonder if I'll see that guy again, the other assassin... He ticks me off, but I can't help but be curious about him...

Luka and I climbed the nearest building, and looked around. Where to now?

Whaddya think? Again, short...But progress, I'll try to update faster if my iPod cooperates with me. Cya!


	5. Chapter 4 On the Road

So I've had a few technical difficulties. Sorry bout' that. I'm remaking this chapter, hopefully it'll let me actually post it. Enjoy.

Me and Luka jumped roof to roof, "Hey, Raven-" I cut him off, "I know, I've been looking for horses to go to the next village in the area. No one here is suitable for an assassin." "So you already knew...How about those?" Luka pointed to two horses being mounted by men. I halted and looked at them. "Hijack?"Luka asked, "Why not" Luka silently shouted yes.

Before they could gallop off on their horses, Luka and I landed on right in front of them, we made our weight light so we wouldn't hurt the horses. Just in case.

The men were shocked and the reigns went everywhere, we quickly threw them into a vegetable stand and sat in their place. I got the black horse, Luka got the chocolate horse.

The men yelled at us, but we ignored them and galloped on the streets towards the exit of the village. "Haven't done that in a while!" Luka exclaimed. "You did that on your last mission though" Luka's eyes widened and he flipped out, "YOU WERE WATCHING ME?!" "Yes, my patrol mission was nearby and I saw you jumping off a roof while yelling "Mine mine mine mine MINE!", then assassinated the guard and steal his horse." Luka was slightly embarrassed while holding in laughter. "..Maybe I did, but it's still been a while. How long until we reach the next one?" Luka changed the subject.

"About maybe till' sundown." Luka sighed, "its still after morning..."

"No stopping for food" I made the rule immediately before Luka said anything.

"DANGIT" He glared at me, "why do you do this..."

"Because its necessary" I answered without looking at him, I could already tell he was sad about this.

I sighed, "Fine, only for bread then."

"Yes!-" "only once" I cut him off. "...fair enough"


End file.
